


The Final Flame

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Poetics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214





	The Final Flame

The final flame of a dying fire  
A lone soldier, his status dire.  
Rage, rage through the darkest hour  
Through the fiercest storm he’ll never cower.  
Ember and ash the bloodied dead  
Each burning wound runs through his head.  
Valiant friends once at his side,  
Now muted victims of homicide.  
Their blood upon the blackened ground  
Shrieks with utter silent sound.  
Their voices carry through pitch black night  
O’er clamorous noise of futile fight.  
Swords of wind his coming death,  
Draw faintly closer with every breath.  
Dancing light of flaming tongues  
Flares against the warring drums  
Blades of wind and water in his chest  
Come to give him eternal rest.  
As the lone warrior flutters his eyes,  
The final flame flickers and dies.  
His final breath a puff of smoke  
The saddest eulogy left unwrote.  
His once-great army turned to dust  
Just as all things one day must.  
His heroic tale now is done  
His final battle left unwon,  
And down and down his spirit goes  
Down to fuel the fires below.


End file.
